


Waves

by Bbbumjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dabbles, Emotional Hurt, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbbumjb/pseuds/Bbbumjb
Summary: Jb hurt because he loves Jackson but Jackson doesn't
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Sad jackbum drabbles

“are you sure?” 

Jb let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As he looked into the puppy like eyes that were intensely staring down at him with raw lust and uncertainty.

He bit his lip knowing that it would probably be better to say no. That he didn't want too and then he could get dressed and go home and everything will be normal between them and nothing will change. His heart won't painfully hurt him when he just says no. He won't suffer as much.

But no instead of stopping what will change his friendship with the man on top of him, between his legs waiting patiently for his answer. 

He should shake his head and get dressed and leave. 

But he's selfish.

“Yes.. I'm sure. You can put it in.” He replies with shyness as he nods his head, the sweat and the spicy scent of Jackson's expensive cologne filling all of his senses and blurring any common sense his brain has. 

Jackson smiles and begins by inserting the tip of his length into jbs clenching and unclessing hole. Slow and careful not to cause to much discomfort it was jbs first time bottoming.

Jb gasps both from nervousness and the painfully unforgiving stretch. His chest feels heavy and tight and his eyes start tearing up threatening to spill. His body not used to the warm and heavy big thing inside him so his body clenches trying to eject the unfamiliar thing. 

"Argh," Jackson groans as he looks a down at jb himself propped up on each side of jbs head. " relax or its going to be uncomfortable." Jackson hissis as jb tightens his grip on Jackson. 

Jackson pushes a bit more but stops when he hears the painful gasp from jb as he shuts his eyes in discomfort. "Take deep breaths and relax." Jackson whispers into his ear huskly and conserned.

Jb nods his eyes still closed. he bites his lip. Is it always supposed to hurt this much? He feels like he's being teared in two. 

"Are you doing ok?” Jackson asks him freezing seeing as jb was still gasping and he didn't want to hurt him. He wasn't even halfway in. Jb kept his eyes closed as tears threatened to fall.

Before he stood on the shore with his feet in the sand and was carefree and just watching the boy with the heartbroken glare from afar with carousity.

But as he got closer and filled his crush by befriending the player, his feet no longer stood on the sand as cool waves splashed on his bear feet. Now he was treading from the sands and the safeness,on the rocky shoreline as every time the boy would smile at him or laugh his heart would painfully beat in his chest making it harder to breathe.

Only when Jackson bottoming out filling him completely. " tell me when."

Jb opens his watery eyes and nodds telling him to continue. Jackson pulls out to thrust harder then he intended taking jbs breath with it. 

Jb gasp both from the harshness but also from how Jackson hit his prostate with that single thrust. 

His chest tightenss, heart beating dangerously fast as it filled his head like a drum. 

'There was no going back now.' 

He was now fighting against the tides as they fought to take him under. Thrashing his arms trying to keep afloat on the angry icy waves. 

Each thrust was a reminder that he messed up. Before all of this started him and Jackson were ok there wasn't uncertainty and no hurt. But after a party the maknaes forced him to goto. Him and Jackson both under the influence of alcohol hooked up.

They got off on each other never going further than a handjob or blowjob the occasional thigh riding but never actual sex. But this time he couldn't say no or stop it like he usually did.

This time the lust took over and he didn't fight the want even if it was breaking him inside. He wanted Jackson and even for a single moment he would give his all to him. 

The nail in the coffin was Jackson intertwining one of his hands in jbs as his thrust got harder,deeper, faster. Jb wrapping his legs around his waist Jackson kissing his tears away. But causing more to fall down his rosy cheeks.he hugged Jacksons shoulders crying in both pleasure and hurt. Hearing Jackson silent groaning in his ears.

Biting on his shoulder leaving marks that will fade eventually. Just like this mess that he created.

“J-jackson..I'm close” he cried out as with the position they were currently in Jackson hitting his prostate and his forgotten cock rubbing against their abdomens was making him over the edge. 

“I know” grunted Jackson as he felt jb tightening around his length. “Cum baby,” 

Just like that jb let go and the waves took him under as he let the salty water fill his lungs the burning a reminder of the pain he caused himself as he drowned in it. the pain that is loving someone who doesn't love him.

Jackson thrusted until his high and then came himself.

Jackson pulled out of him and stood up to get something to clean him up. Coming back to the same emotionless eyes stared at his glassy ones.

Jackson laid beside him as jb sobbed into his chest his tears not stopping his heart breaking. holding unto him until the very end kissing his hair not saying anything. Knowing that when morning comes, he and Jackson will be strangers again.

They were done no more lust and no more friendship fucking it with desire and jb falling in love with the player.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it makes sense tbh?😔


End file.
